Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle
Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle is an RP that took place on November 8, 2017. Story Vegetius and Ape appeared in Fukuoka from under the sea and then took their battle to land to where the city was. Ape slowly rose up to land, grabbing a car and threw it at his opponent; Vegetius however bashed the car with one of his fists, and then shoots a fireball at Ape. Ape then slowly ran up and punched against Vegetius, to which Vegetius then staggered back and pecked his beak against Ape's head. Vegetius and Ape then wrestled with each other some more, then rolling over some buildings in the process. Vegetius proceed to repeatedly peck against Ape with his sharp beak as Ape kept punching him; Ape rolled over, bleeding a bit from Vegetius's beak attack. He then staggered around and then slowly picked up a boulder, then hurling it at Vegetius. Vegetius got hit in the chest but his armored shell tanked the damage. Vegetius then gathered up fire energy from his mouth and then fired a powerful fireball against Ape, consuming Ape in flames. Ape then fell over and screeched, then exploding; killing him. Vegetius roared victoriously and then turned his attention to the city, beginning to wreak havoc. Then however, Mung Wun and D.W. Cycloptopuss III entered the fight as well, to which Vegetius fought them off. FlamingoMask and Machine G reappeared in Fukuoka, where three rogue kaiju were wreaking havoc. Machine G and FlamingoMask then entered the fight also, wanting to take own the three rogue kaiju. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Mung Wun, Mung Wun then got back and charged at FlamingoMask. Mung Wun the emitted a high-frequency noise, which FlamingoMask cringed to and dropped down to the ground; Mung Wun then kicked against FlamingoMask, kicking while he was down. Soon Garbage Monster appeared and joined in on the battle; to which Mung Wun then smelled Garbage Monster and got attracted to him; trying to eat off of him. Machine G rushed towards Vegetius, to which Vegetius then fired a fireball against Machine G; Machine G tanked the attack and then fired it's Twin Maser Cannons against Vegetius. Vegetius and Machine G then got into a fistfight. Machine G then fired it's missiles against Vegetius, causing Vegetius to get strike an fall over. Just as Machine G was about to finish off the giant bird-turtle, Garbage Monster then came and blasted dirt at them. Vegetius then later got back up and fought off FlamingoMask, punching at him. Garbage Monster tried to swat Mung Wun away and then blasted Debris Stream directly in front of Mung Wun to get her away, sending her crashing into many buildings, but she didn't mind the debris. Victory Demon then turned around and faced FlamingoMask, Machine G and Garbage Monster, challenging the three. FlamingoMask then fought on Vegetius getting int a fistfight with him. Vegetius's and FlamingoMask's fight was short-lived however as then a metallic meteor came crashing down. Upon arrival, Victory Demon then came out of the meteor and then challenged all around the area to fight him. D.W. Cycloptopuss III, Vegetius and Mung Wun saw him and then took off right away, having heard of Victory Demon's reputation as "the Prince of Heck". After mocking Garbage Monster and FlamingoMask; Victory Demon then got out his Victory Gauntlets and opened fire at his three opponents; shooting powerful missiles at the three, causing explosions. As Garbage Monster leaped at him, Victory Demon then punched him off of him with ease, calling him weak as well. Victory Demon then got out his Victory Panzerschreck and shot it at Garbage Monster, sending Garbage Monster crashing against some buildings. Victory Demon then taunted Garbage Monster, stating that he thought he'd be more "prepared" for the next time they were to meet. Victory Demon then turned to FlamingoMask and Machine G and got out his Victory Chainsaw. FlamingoMask fired a Flamingo Beam at him, followed up by Machine G firing Twin Maser Cannons against Victory Demon, causing Victory Demon to get blasted in the chest and sparks to fly. Victory Demon then spewed flames out from his Victory Chainsaw like a flamethrower, torching FlamingoMask and Machine G badly. Machine G in an attempt to save itself, the Units and FlamingoMask then fired missiles against Victory Demon but Victory Demon kept torching them with his Victory Chainsaw. Garbage Monster then came in and slashed his Wrist Blades against him, sending out sparks to fly out from Victory Demon's back. Victory Demon fell over and dropped his Victory Chainsaw and then proceeded to beat up Garbage Monster with his fists for a few moments. Victory Demon prepared to deliver a finishing blow against Garbage Monster with his gauntlets, only then for some more Machine G's missiles and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Barrage to blast against Victory Demon. Victory Demon fell over again and picked up his Victory Chainsaw, only for Garbage Monster to kick at him. Victory Demon took a few steps and then blasted more rounds against from Victory Gauntlets against FlamingoMask, Machine G and Garbage Monster, creating a big explosion. FlamingoMask performed a Flamingo Kick at Victory Demon, to which Victory Demon then caught and threw FlamingoMask at Machine G. After getting into a lengthy fistfight with FlamingoMask and Machine G; Victory Demon prepared to finish off his foes with his chainsaw, only for FlamingoMask, Machine G and Garbage Monster to then all blast their strongest beams against him, sending flying into the waters, crashing down below. Now victorious, FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose, as did Machine G. With their work now done, FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off, heading into the sunset. However, deep down underwater, Victory Demon slowly walked aways, gazing up before then turning around and taking off. He then descended further down, until then he could not be seen anymore. Important Events * Victory Demon debuts. * Mung Wun debuts. * Vegetius debuts. * D.W. Cycloptopuss III debuts. * Ape debuts. Trivia * The RP was meant to be an homage to wrestling fights and the like. Category:Events Category:Battles